


Repose

by Vepaluiron



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Because I know nothing about WoW lore, F/F, Fluff, and canon lore is dumb, kingdom au, soft, tyrande is just. pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vepaluiron/pseuds/Vepaluiron
Summary: Countess Tyrande Whisperwind has been plagued by nightmares as of late, and who else better to help her than Ysera the Dreamer?





	1. Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank miss Kissanminttu for beta-ing this fic and Saving My Life

The bright moon shone high above the sleeping Azeroth, its nocturnal denizens creeping in whatever shadows Elune left. But in the recently combined Houses of Whisperwind and Stormrage, the residents slept soundly in their beds.

 

All of them except for Countess Tyrande Whisperwind, whose dreams were filled with nonsensical horrors and feelings of being crushed as she tossed and turned in her bed.

 

She gasped and shot up, out of breath and with cold sweat running down her face. Her eyes wide, she looked over her room, trying to take in deep breaths to calm down. Her weary eyes passed over the man laid on the opposite side of their bed before focusing on her very awake and very concerned tiger.

 

She found herself at on eye level with Ash’Alah who was staring at her with worry in her gaze.

 

“ _Mrrow?_ ” The Sabercat tilted her head in confusion, her tail flicking harshly against the ruffled covers of the bed. Tyrande attempted to shush her cat, putting her hand over her maw as if it would help.

 

“ _Don’t wake hi-_ ”

 

“Ugh… Tyrande?”

 

Tyrande sighed in frustration. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Count Malfurion Stormrage lifted his head up to look at her.

 

“It’s alright, _dear_.” Elune save her, how she detested calling him anything affectionate. Even thinking of the man as her husband made her nauseous. “I’ve just had a restless night.”

 

“Restless night?” Malfurion asked, now fully getting up. He had to maneuver around Ash’Alah to take a good look at her, the cat sitting between them to provide comfort to Tyrande. She pet Ash’Alah’s head with one hand. She wouldn’t call Malfurion a bad person, she simply did not feel any emotions towards him.

 

The only reason why they were betrothed was for political unity, nothing more.

 

“Yes. It was merely a simple nightmare.”

 

“A simple nightmare that has been going on for how long, exactly?”

 

Tyrande frowned, her eyebrows furrowing and ears flicking back in annoyance. “A couple of days. Or weeks. I don’t know, I haven’t been keeping count.”

 

Even as she snapped at him, she knew that it was a complete lie. She had been having these nightmares ever since her mother had told her that she would be marrying Count Stormrage, but they never had been strong enough to wake her up.

 

“There is no reason to freak out about this.”

 

“Nonsense!” He stood up and stuck his head out of the room, “Keneth!”

 

Tyrande stuffed her head in Ash'Alah’s fur and groaned. _Elune give me strength._

 

“Yes, sir?” The voice of one of the butlers rang out too loud in the silent house.

 

“Get me Ambassador Medrina. Tell her it’s urgent.”

 

“B-but my lord, the ambassador is sleeping-”

 

“Then wake her up!”

 

“...Yes, Lord Stormrage.”

 

Tyrande heard footsteps echo down the hallway, and then hushed whispering. A few minutes later, a disheveled and sleep-weary night elf walked into their room, carrying a parchment and a quill in her hand.

 

“Yes, my lord?” She asked before yawning into her hand. She glanced over to Tyrande who mouthed “I’m so sorry,” at her, embarrassment flooding her system.

 

“Ambassador. We need someone or something to help with nightmares. What do you suggest?”

  
  
Medrina scratched her head for a few seconds, brows furrowed.

 

“Well,” She began slowly, “There are alchemists and priests that could help with such a thing, and plants that could lessen the effects.” As Malfurion’s expectant stare didn’t relent, the ambassador sighed and continued.

 

“But the ultimate solution would be Ysera the Dreamer.”

 

The already silent room seemed to get even quieter as Tyrande froze up.

 

“Ysera?” She asked, her heart rate suddenly spiking.

 

She had heard of the Lady of Dreams, as all on Azeroth had. Nobody knew who the Queen of the Green Dragonflight truly was or even what she looked like, but the whispers of dragons controlling dreams had always interested her.

 

“ _The_ Ysera?”

 

“Yes.” Medrina walked over to the desk, licking the tip of her quill before writing something on her parchment, “I do not know if it would work as it is not common for the dragons to acknowledge other races.” She scribbled some more.

 

“But I could certainly try to contact them, if my Lord wills it.”

  
  
“Write a letter explaining that this is a topic of utmost importance-”

 

“Please, Malfurion, this is absolutely unnecessary-”

 

“Send it to the Council of Dragons as soon as you can.”

  
  
Medrina looked up from her parchment, her hand still gliding over the paper. She first glanced at Tyrande with apologetic eyes and then nodded at Malfurion.

 

“Right away, my lord.”

 

    ----- o -----

 

Tyrande had forgotten about Malfurion’s message to the Council of Dragons after a few weeks of silence. She didn’t have the energy to feel anything at that point, the nightmares leaving her more and more tired and drained every night.

 

The last thing she expected was a reply, and an agreement at that.

 

Before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of Castle Wyrmrest, in the throne room of the Council of the Aspects. Her eyes wide, she tried to take in the view in front of her.

 

The room itself was beautiful, a spectrum of colors splattered around each throne as if their sheer pigment was coloring the walls around them. Only three out of the five thrones, Tyrande noted, were filled.

 

On the far right sat a disinterested looking high elven man on a throne of pure bronze, loose sand slowly shifting under his feet. His eyes lazily shifted over the runes constantly moving on him. He suddenly looked up, pinning Tyrande with his gaze.

  
  
“Not many get to ssssee the assspectsss and live, mortal...” He drawled. “Be honored.”

 

Another voice spoke up before Tyrande could respond.

 

“Nozdormu!” The red-haired woman sitting on the middle throne made of gold and covered in rubies spoke without even looking at him. The roses growing out of whatever cracks they could find seemed to blossom as her warm voice blanketed across the room. Tyrande could swear that the space warmed up in her presence.

 

“Do not scare our guest. She came to us for help, and so we will.” She smiled at Tyrande, making her relax despite the sudden stress that came over her.

 

“Tell us, what can we help you with?”

  
  
“I-”

  
  
“She’s been having terrible nightmares lately, Life-Binder,” Malfurion cut her off. Tyrande narrowed her eyes at her “husband”, her ears flicking back and mouth twisting in a sneer in irritation. Malfurion, not noticing the woman next to him slowly growing more and more angry as he spoke, continued.

 

“We were hoping that you could help her.”

 

“ _Speak for yourself_ ,” she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. Alexstrasza, who was the only Aspect that Tyrande knew because of her popularity in night elven lands, looked between them for a second before smiling.

 

“Well,” Alexstrasza began after a moment of silence, “This is an issue suited more for my sister...” She looked at the empty emerald throne on her right and winced, “...Who is not here yet.”

 

Tyrande looked at the throne to Alexstrasza’s right. It was as majestic as all the others, made from wood, embroidered silver and emeralds. Yet it radiated a certain… sadness. The throne looked desolated, dark roots and vines crawling drowsily around it. Tyrande couldn’t help but tear up at the sight, a sharp feeling of sorrow piercing her chest. Her thoughts were cut short by a snotty voice from Alexstrasza’s left.

 

“She’s late. Again,” a blue-haired half-elf snapped. The air around him radiated his anger, mana waves visibly pulsating from his sapphire throne. He leaned forward, turning his head towards Alexstrasza.

 

“Of course she is! She never leaves her room. Honestly, somebody should remind her of her duties to us as an Aspect-”

 

“ _Enough_ , Kalecgos!” Alexstrasza suddenly roared, her eyes flaring with power as she leaned forward to look at him. She bared her sharp fangs and the air got uncomfortably hot around them.

 

“ _Know your place, brother,_ ” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You know it is not her fault. Ysera is as much of an Aspect as all of us. You better remember that.”

 

Kalecgos muttered an apology, shrinking back into his throne. Alexstrasza turned back to Tyrande.

 

“Well. Seems like my sister won’t be coming here any time soon,” The Aspect got up from her throne and stretched, powerful muscles rippling under delicate skin. She was much, much taller than Tyrande could’ve ever imagined.

 

“Then we can go to her. Come with me.”

 

\---- o ----

 

Before she could understand anything around them, Tyrande stood in the stone hallways of Castle Wyrmrest. She looked at the walls with wide eyes, trying to read all the writings on the walls.

 

“These walls are our history,” Alexstrasza said when she noticed Tyrande, “They tell of our struggles, and how we came to be.” She gestured to one of the murals on the right.

 

“This one is about how us, the five Aspects,” she continued to talk while Tyrande stopped looking at the walls to look at it. “We were chosen to be the leaders of our kind in our darkest hour.” Tyrande turned around to look at the Life-Binder.

  
“You five?”

 

“Yes,” Alexstrasza said with a patient smile, “The Timeless, The Life-Binder, The Dreamer, The Spell-Weaver, and The Earth-Warden. We are each the kings and queens of our own separate flights, kingdoms, ruling together in a council.”

 

“But I only saw four of you.”

 

“Ah,” Tyrande saw Alexstrasza tense up, “Neltharion. The Earth-Warden turned traitor.” She took a deep breath and turned back to Tyrande with a forced smile.

 

“But this is not the time to talk about such bothersome topics.” Alexstrasza stopped in front of a wooden door lined with silver.

 

“Here we are,” she knocked on the door, “Ysera? Are you awake, dear?”

 

When Alexstrasza didn’t get a response, she parted the door. Tyrande saw her pause for a second before chuckling and gesturing silently for Tyrande to look inside the room. Tyrande approached and poked her head through.

 

The entire room radiated a feeling of sereneness, countless plants creeping gently back and forth out of every single crack in the walls. The atmosphere was close to drawing a yawn from Tyrande.

 

The room was mostly empty, only containing a fancy wooden desk that overflowed with sketches and writings on parchments, and a simple bed with ruffled seaweed green sheets. The sheets were embroidered with golden lace, in a pattern which reminded Tyrande of the forests of Darnassus. As she looked back and forth across the room, Tyrande almost missed the woman lying on the bed, curled up between many pillows and buried under a thick wool blanket. Before she could move in closer to get a better look someone bumped into her, making her stumble.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, my love!” Malfurion yelled with faux heroism in his voice. “I was so caught up with talking with the Aspects that I did not notice you leave.” Before Tyrande could shush him, trying to not disturb the mysterious woman, a groan came from the bed.

 

“Ugh… Alexstrasza? Is that you?”

 

The woman spoke drowsily, her voice hoarse from sleep. She sat up while scratching her face, the blanket falling from the bed. There and then Tyrande felt as if she had suddenly died and came back to life.

 

The first thing she noticed was the blindfold around the woman’s eyes, though her head moved as if she could see. The hair of her night elven form was tousled from sleep, sticking out adorably. She was thin, almost sickly thin, leaving Tyrande breathless. The woman was otherworld beautiful, easily the most fascinating person she had ever seen.

 

She looked at Tyrande and Malfurion.

 

“Who are..” She gasped, shooting up from her bed and stumbling towards the door, towards Tyrande.

 

“I have never… Who are you?”

 

“Countess Whisperwind, Count Stormrage, this is my sister, Ysera the Dreamer,” Alexstrasza whispered behind them.    

 

“Your majesty!” Malfurion stepped in front of Tyrande and bowed. “I am Count Malfurion Storm-”

 

“Not you, druid.” Ysera waved a hand in dismissal, her attention completely drawn to Tyrande.

 

She could almost see her eyes flicking over her body.

 

“You… I have never seen such an impressive aura before.” The Dreamer reached out with one hand as if she could touch the air around her.

 

“It seems familiar, somehow…” She rushed out a piece of parchment, holding it up to the barely visible sunlight as if she was able to see through the thin blindfold around her eyes. As Tyrande was about to speak up, Ysera suddenly gasped, slamming down the sheet of paper.

 

”That is what I was seeing! Now it all makes sense.” She grasped Tyrande’s hands. “Please, tell me. What is your name?”

 

Tyrande had to take a moment to get back into her senses.

 

“Tyrande,” she finally whispered before clearing her throat, “Tyrande Whisperwind.” The countess’ heart thundered in her chest and she wasn’t sure if it was only from the shock.

 

“Tyrande…” Ysera repeated, nodding her head. “Lady Whisperwind. Are you by chance a priestess of Elune?”

 

“I… yes?”

 

“Ha!” Ysera laughed in satisfaction. “Of course you are! Now, would you mind if I studied-”

  
  
“Ysera,” Alexstrasza called out back from the door, cutting her off, “Countess Whisperwind wanted our aid in a matter of dreams and I thought that it was an area of your expertise.”

 

“Oh!” Ysera slumped back down on her bed, seemingly tired from the sudden burst of energy.

 

“I see. Well,” She pat the empty space next to her on the bed. “Sit down, and I will do my best to help.”

 

Tyrande felt her face heat up. She mutely heard the door close behind her as she walked inside the room and gingerly placed herself down on Ysera’s bed.

 

When she was seated, Ysera cleared her throat: “Tell me. Speak your mind, everything you can think of.”

 

“Really?” Tyrande was surprised by the simplicity of Ysera’s request.

  
“You sound disappointed, Lady Whisperwind. Did you expect something else?”

  
“Oh no, I am not disappointed at all, your Majesty! I only… thought that this would be a simple spell, not a full conversation.”

 

Ysera laughed, a rich and beautiful sound that filled the room around them. Tyrande turned her to the side to attempt to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. After a moment, Ysera recomposed herself and explained with a smile on her face.

  
“Lady Whisperwind, the matter of Dreams is not as simple as pure magic. I’ve personally found that simply rambling about whatever’s in your head helps the most.” She held up her hand to stop Tyrande from speaking.

 

“And please, call me Ysera. Sharing one’s dreams is an… intimate situation. I want you to be the most comfortable you can be.”

 

“I-” Tyrande’s breath caught in her throat. She did not remember being so cared for, not in a very long time. Something warm blossomed in her chest and she tried to squish it. “Thank you… Ysera. And if I may, call me Tyrande.”

  
“Very well, Tyrande.” She placed her hand on top of Tyrande’s.

 

“Please, go on. It’s so much easier to keep talking once you’ve started.”

 

Tyrande took a deep breath, wondering where to start from. “Well. I’ve always had relatively weird dreams compared to my family, but they’ve never been this bad.”

 

Ysera nodded. “Have you possibly gone through some kind of major change in your life? Dreams are often influenced by where you are mentally at the moment.”

  
  
Tyrande snorted, a bitter sound leaving her mouth without meaning it: “Yes, you could say that.”

 

“Oh? Please, indulge me.”

 

And so Tyrande did, first ranting about Malfurion and their “marriage”, then about her family for leaving her like _this_ without second thoughts, and about how she couldn’t find some respite even in her dreams. She talked for hours, the words flowing out of her mouth without her even realizing, and the tension draining out of her muscles as she slowly relaxed. Ysera listened silently, nodding along and interjecting at certain points to ask her questions. Without Tyrande realizing it, she ended up laying down on the aspect, her head on Ysera’s lap.

 

“So yes.” Tyrande finished, shifting to look Ysera in the face. “That is how my life has been so far. What do you think?”

 

“Well,” Ysera shifted a bit, her hand still running through Tyrande’s hair, “You’ve found yourself in a predicament.”

 

“Oh, you don’t say.”

 

Ysera hummed, thinking to herself for a few minutes as they sat in silence. As Tyrande was about to doze off, the Aspect spoke up.

 

“From what I can tell, your nightmares aren’t from a magical source, though I would have to observe your dreams to be sure of that. It seems like they’re from a more physical source. Mental, physical and emotional stress.” She paused, slightly biting her lip while humming a tune.

 

“I could still observe while you sleep to be sure, if you want me to.”

 

“S-sleep? Where?” Tyrande was sure that her voice cracked somewhere in that sentence.

 

“Next to me would be the most ideal. But I could try to observe from somewhere farther away, if it is what you wish-”

  
  
“No!” Tyrande snapped, lifting her head up before relaxing back, realizing how desperate she sounded. “I mean… I’d prefer to stay here, if it’s easier for you that way.”

 

Ysera grinned and pet Tyrande’s head with her other hand.

 

“Here it is. I hope my bed is comfortable enough for you.”

 

Tyrande shifted around, feeling the soft mattress and fluffy blankets around her.

 

“It feels like I’m lying down on clouds,” She murmured, already feeling drowsy. “Comfortable would be an understatement,” she yawned.

 

Ysera laughed again, the sound echoing around them. A dopey smile came onto Tyrande’s face. She could listen to that sound all day. The Aspect was still stroking her hair as another yawn escaped her mouth and she dug her head deeper into Ysera’s lap without thinking much of it.

 

The last thing she heard before slipping beneath the veil of sleep was Ysera humming a foreign tune, haunting and beautiful.

 

\---- o ----

 

Next time Tyrande regained her consciousness, there was an unknown shape under her, warming her stomach and pressing up against her upper body. Her first thought was that it was Malfurion stepping out of his boundaries again. She got ready to scold him, but calmed down as she remembered the events of the day before.

 

She looked down, eyes wide, and saw the Queen of Dreams snuggled into her chest, arms gripping onto her waist like a lifeline. To her horror, her own arms were over Ysera, pressing the Aspect into her chest. She had no idea at what time of the night Ysera had ended up in her arms, but now that they were in this… position, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave. Her only wish was that the heart thundering in her chest wouldn’t wake the sleeping woman up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_Keep calm, Tyrande. You have a duty you owe to your family-_

 

“Good morning.”

 

Tyrande _did not_ yelp at the groggy voice greeting her. Her heart _did not_ jump at the soft giggle that escaped Ysera as she untangled her body from Tyrande’s. Tyrande cleared her throat and prayed to Elune that her voice wouldn’t crack.

 

“Good- Good morning?”

 

Ysera pushed herself up with one arm and yawned, a sleepy smile still on her face.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

Tyrande had, in fact, slept well. Better than she had ever slept in her life.  She opened her mouth to reply, before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Ysera, dear, time for breakfast!” Alexstrasza called out in a cheery voice. Ysera looked at Tyrande with a mischievous grin on her face and put her finger on her lips. Tyrande nodded and snuggled deeper under the many blankets.

 

“Has the druid left yet?”

 

“Yes?” Alexstrasza replied, confusion heavy in her voice. “He left last night after I told him that Countess Whisperwind would be here for a while longer.”

 

Tyrande let out a breath she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding. Ysera nodded thoughtfully before replying.

  
  
“Set out an extra plate, please! We will have a guest.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Alexstrasza hummed. “And who is this ‘guest’?”

 

“Tyrande will dine with us.”

 

Alexstrasza laughed, a clear sound ringing in the room. “Lady Whisperwind, do you have any type of food you prefer as breakfast?”

 

“O-oh.” Tyrande stammered, poking her head out of the blankets. “Anything is fine, your majesty.”

 

She turned to Ysera and whispered, “I’m staying for breakfast?”

 

Ysera nodded. “Of course. Are you not hungry?” Tyrande thought of denying it, but quickly decided otherwise. She nodded, pulling herself up so that she’d be sitting. A question crossed her mind.

 

“Do all of the aspects dine together?”

 

Ysera stretched, a purr escaping her mouth, before answering. “No. Only my sister and I eat together.” She gave Tyrande a toothy grin, her fangs flashing in the sunlight faintly coming into the room. “They are ‘Too Busy’ to do such mortal tasks such as eating.” She held her hand out for Tyrande to take.

 

“Come. Let us go while the food is still hot.”

 

\---- o ----

 

Tyrande almost couldn’t believe that she was having breakfast with the Life-Binder and the Dreamer. She never would’ve imagined that Alexstrasza could finish four plates of hawk egg omelets in one sitting. Or that Ysera was the messiest eater she’d ever known, rivaling Ash’Alah in the amount of food around her mouth. She couldn’t stop the giggle that left her mouth at that thought. Ysera cocked her head, her forked tongue flicking out to lick some honey from her lips.

 

“Is there something on your mind, Tyrande?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Tyrande replied, still giggling. “It’s just that you’re reminding me of my kitty right now.”

 

Alexstrasza laughed as Ysera gasped out “You have a cat?”

 

Tyrande nodded, a smile on her face, “She’s a frostsaber. I’ve had her ever since she was only just a kitten.”

 

Ysera suddenly leaned forward, grasping Tyrande’s hands with her own. “What is her name? Is she cute? Would she like me? Can I see her?” She looked at Alexstrasza. “Can we go see her cat?” Tyrande looked at her in a stunned silence, her face heating up at the sudden closeness. Alexstrasza put her hand on Tyrande’s shoulder from across the table.

 

“If Lady Whisperwind agrees, then why not?”  

 

Tyrande cleared her throat. “Her name is Ash’Alah, Ash for short. She’s very cute but also she can be kind of scary to strangers.” She looked at Alexstrasza.

 

“And you and Ysera are always welcome to visit, your majesty.”

 

Alexstrasza clapped her hands. “Then it is settled. Ysera and I will come to visit you sometime when we find time to. Is that alright, Ysera?”

 

Ysera nodded, leaning back but keeping Tyrande’s hands in her grasp.

 

“Please give Ash’Alah many treats from me when you get back, Tyrande.”

 

Alexstrasza got up from her chair, pushing it back and stretching her legs.

 

“Talking about getting back, I think it’s about time you get on the road, Lady Whisperwind, lest Lord Stormrage gets worried,” the red Aspect pondered.

 

“A-Are you leaving?” Ysera’s grin faded away, suddenly turning into a frown, her ears flopping downwards.

 

Tyrande’s throat constricted, and she almost decided to stay just to make Ysera happy.

 

“I… I have to go back to the House.” She squeezed Ysera’s hands. “I’ll be waiting for your visit.”

 

Ysera nodded, squeezing back. Tyrande stood up, letting Ysera’s hands go.

 

“Well. I should go.”

 

\---- o ----

 

Tyrande stood outside the gates of Castle Wyrmrest, dragon-knights and a convoy waiting behind her on the road. Ysera had stayed back near the entrance of the castle, sitting on a wheelchair made out of wood. She waved at Tyrande when she noticed her looking her way. Alexstrasza cleared her throat, pulling Tyrande’s attention back to herself.

 

“Lady Whisperwind,” she said, smiling. “I hope that our service has been of use to you.”

 

Tyrande nodded. “I enjoyed my time here, however short it might’ve been, your majesty.” She glanced at Ysera sitting behind them who looked like she was trying to not look miserable.

 

“Please give Ysera my regards. I’ll miss both of you.”

 

“I will.” She took Tyrande’s hands in her own. “Lady Whisperwind, if I may give you some personal advice?”

 

“Please, your majesty, go ahead.”

 

“I know that whatever situation you’re in might be grave, but I want to remind you to always listen to your heart.” The Life-Binder smiled warmly, rubbing at the simple golden band on her ring finger with her thumb. “It will lead you to happiness.”

 

Tyrande looked at her and tried to swallow down the knot in her throat. “I… I will keep that in mind.” Alexstrasza squeezed her hands before letting go.

 

“Have a good journey, Lady Whisperwind.”


	2. Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Life-Binder and the Dreamer visit the Countess, and it all turns out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been. A Very Long Time since I've worked on this fic. I want to thank miss Kissanminttu again for her help in beta-ing this fic. Without her and her encouragement, this chapter wouldn't exist.

**CHAPTER 2- REVERIE**

  
  


_ Green scales. That was all Tyrande could see. Green scales shone like emeralds under her and a green head turned to look at her with eyes of similar shade. She felt a wet sensation across her face and- _

  


 Tyrande awoke with Ash’alah licking her face. Her face felt sticky and slimy from the saliva. She groaned and tried to push away the Frostsaber’s snout with her palm. 

  


 “Ash,” she complained when the snout pushed further into her cheek. “Let me sleep.” 

  


 Ash’alah growled but stopped licking Tyrande’s face. Tyrande sighed and turned to lie on her side. 

  


“Thank you-” she let out a yelp and grunted as she impacted on hard ground. The hardwood floor greeted her when she opened her eyes. She turned on her back and squinted at the Frostsaber looking down at her from the bed.  

  


 “Did you- Did you just headbutt me?” She exclaimed, pushing herself up. Ash’alah snorted and turned around, her tail flicking and pushing down the sheets onto Tyrande. 

 “I can’t believe it.” She muttered to herself while getting up. “Betrayed by my own cat.” 

  


 Ash’alah pranced next to Tyrande and pulled at her nightgown. 

  


 “Fine, you big oaf,” Tyrande snorted and pulled herself free. “I’ll feed you now.” 

  


 She walked out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen of her cottage with Ash’alah close on her heels. She took out a clean wooden plate and placed some leftover chicken from yesterday’s hunt on it, making sure to sprinkle some spices that she knew Ash’alah liked. She placed it on the floor for her cat and made herself tea. She moved further into the cottage and sat down on one of the soft leather couches, tucking her legs under herself. She sipped her tea and watched the sun as it rose, petting Ash’alah when the cat lazily made her way to Tyrande and curled up next to her. 

  


  “You know,” Tyrande said after a while, “it’s been a very long time since we’ve had some quiet, you and I.” Ash’alah snorted, her tail flicking back and forth and making a small sound as it hit the floor. She took another sip and made a face. The tea had gotten cold. 

  


“But I’m not going to lie,” she said after a few moments of silence, “it does get a bit lonely.” 

  


 Ash’Alah raised her head a few seconds before a knock on the door rang out across the room. Tyrande furrowed her eyebrows, ears pinned back at the sound. She didn’t get many visitors, and Ashenvale was a dangerous place for most. She looked around for her bow and realised that she left it outside. She put her now empty mug down and slowly creaked the door open, preparing herself for an attack. 

  


 “Who is it?” She asked warily. 

  


 “Ah, Lady Whisperwind! I hope that we did not come at a bad time?” 

  


 “Oh!” Tyrande let out a sigh of relief. She fully opened the door and stepped outside. “Not at all, your Majesty. I was simply startled.” 

  


 Alexstrasza stood on her doorstep, wearing a finely crafted dark red suit. It was embroidered with golden accents, the same color as her warmly glowing eyes. Her horns were adorned with golden bands and rubies, matching her outfit. As always, she radiated an aura which seemed to calm the wildlife in the forest near her. 

  


  In front of Alexstrasza, sitting on a wooden wheelchair, was Ysera. The Dreamer waved timidly at Tyrande, one hand clutched on her lap. She wore a simple sleeveless mint colored dress which she adjusted almost nervously.  Silver jewelry adorned her horns and arms.

  


  Tyrande suddenly felt very underdressed. She opened her mouth to greet Ysera before she felt something sneaking underneath her.

  


 “ _ Mrrow? _ ” 

  


 Ash’Alah poked her head out from under Tyrande’s nightgown and sniffed at Ysera. Tyrande froze and quickly prayed to Elune that her cat didn’t do anything to the Aspect. Ash’Alah sniffed once, twice and then put her paws on Ysera’s lap and nuzzled into her chest, purring. Ysera looked up at Tyrande with a wide grin on her face and arms hovering over the cat’s body. 

  


 “Does this mean that she likes me?” 

 “Yes. Yes it does.” Tyrande said with a sigh of relief. Ysera gasped. 

  


 “Can I pet her?” 

  


 Tyrande laughed and did a “go ahead” motion with her hands. Ysera slowly put one hand on Ash’Alah’s fur and started to pet her. 

  


 “She… She is so fluffy, Alexstrasza,” the Aspect whispered, bewildered.   
  
“That she is,” Alexstrasza chuckled, watching her sister interact with the cat.

  


 “What color is she?” 

  


 “She is white, with black stripes.” 

  


  “She has a very weird aura, even for a Frostsaber. If I had to describe it, I would say… Moon-touched.”

  


  “Really?”

  


 Tyrande looked at the two sisters and coughed. 

  


 “I don’t mean to interrupt, your majesties, but we should go inside before anything unwanted shows up.” She pat Ash’Alah’s back twice. “Come on big girl, let the nice dragon lady move.” Ash’Alah whined but got off of the Aspect and sauntered back into the cabin. Alexstrasza nodded and put her hands on Ysera’s shoulders. 

  


 “Ysera, dear, can you walk inside?” 

  


 Ysera nodded, suddenly flustered, shrugged off the Life-Binder’s hands and pushed herself up. Her horns almost got caught on the doorframe and she bumped into Tyrande. “Oh, sorry!” 

  


\---- o ----

  


 It didn’t take long for Tyrande to re-heat some water and put on some tea. Even from the kitchen she could hear Ysera talking excitedly about something and she itched to be done with the preparations and get to talk to her again. She poured herself and the Aspects each a glass of the Black tea she had been drinking earlier. She walked inside, carefully carrying the tray. 

  


  “I’m sorry,” Tyrande apologized. “I’m very underdressed, I just woke up.” 

  


  “Do not worry yourself, Tyrande.” Ysera said, one hand on Ash’alah. “It was us who flew in unannounced.” 

  


  Tyrande nodded and set the cups down. “Careful, your majesties. The tea is still very hot.” Tyrande warned. “Oh! I forgot to ask if you take any sugar.” She turned around to leave. “I’ll be right back.”

  


  “Tyrande!” Ysera cut her off, exclaiming. “You have been on your feet ever since we came here. Please, sit down and rest.” She scooted over. Tyrande sighed. 

  


  “It’s alright, you two are guests in my home and it’s only right for me to serve you-“

  


  Ysera reached out and grabbed her hand, stunning Tyrande. 

  


“My sister and I might be your guests but we are also your friends.” She looked at Tyrande in the eyes.  “Please,” Ysera all but begged.

  


  Tyrande felt her face heat up. She averted her gaze to the side, where Alexstrasza sat with an amused expression. Tyrande looked back at Ysera. 

  


“All right,” Tyrande said as she sat down. She expected Ysera to let go of her hand, but she didn’t. Tyrande cleared her throat and tried to distract herself from Ysera’s soft touch. 

  


“So, Alexstrasza,” she began, “how’s your wife?” 

  


  Alexstrasza beamed at the mention of her wife. “Alleria is doing great. Some time away from the city has been great for her. She even attempted to contact her sisters again!” 

  


  “Oh!” Tyrande said, leaning forward, “I wasn’t aware that Queen Alleria had sisters.” 

  


  “She has two younger ones,” Alexstrasza explained, “they got separated when they were very young and Alleria wanted to contact them again. I searched around to find them for her. Sylvanas, the older one of the two, was she harder to find. Turns out she’s with Admiral Proudmoore now. Last I saw of them they were sailing to Kul Tiras, celebrating their anniversary.“

  


  “What about the younger one?” Ysera asked with excitement, her grip tightening on Tyrande’s hand.

  


  “Vereesa was easier to find. I asked around Dalaran and found out that she is living in the countryside with a girl she is sweet on. They started their own little farm.” 

  


  “That is adorable!” Ysera exclaimed.

  


  “Alleria sent out her message, and though they have not responded yet she is feeling better already.” 

  


  “It’s great that your wife is doing so well.” Tyrande said, smiling. “Does anyone want more tea?”

  


  “Oh!” Ysera quickly pulled her hand away, as if she noticed something. Tyrande looked at her just in time to see Ysera flushed and looking away. Tyrande frowned. 

  


  “Is something wrong, Ysera?” Tyrande reached for her hand again. Ysera’s head turned towards their hands before she broke into a grin. 

  


  “If you don’t mind, ladies,” Alexstrasza cut in before Ysera could respond. “All this talk about my wife has reminded that I had promised a date to my dearest Alleria to the Suramar vineyards which starts in an hour,” the Dragon Queen explained, then looked at Tyrande. 

  


“Would you mind if Ysera stayed over while I am gone?”  

  


  “I wouldn’t mind it all!” Tyrande said, maybe a touch too quickly. She cleared her throat. “It would be my pleasure.” 

  


  Alexstrasza nodded as she got up. “Then I shall take my leave,” she stated and kissed Ysera on the cheek. 

“Make no trouble for the Countess while I am gone, dear.” Alexstrasza teased her sister while winking at Tyrande. 

  


—— o ——

  


  “Say hello to your wife from me, your Highness.” Tyrande said while holding the door open. 

  


  “I will. Take care.” Alexstrasza took a few steps out to the clearing and in a flash of light transformed into her dragon form. Tyrande closed the door and went back into the living room where Ysera was playing with Ash’Alah. 

  


  “Oh, Tyrande!” Ysera exclaimed, petting Ash’Alah’s fur. “Your cat is delightful!” She nuzzled her face into the cat’s back. 

  


“Her fur is the softest thing I have ever felt,” the Dragon continued. Ash’Alah purred in response. 

  


  “To be honest,” Tyrande started as she helped Ysera get up from the couch. “I’ve never seen Ash so calm with anyone. It’s a miracle from Elune,” she laughed. 

  


“I am grateful that she likes me, if it is that rare,” Ysera said with a smile on her face. Suddenly, her arm was around Tyrande’s waist.  “So where are you taking me, countess?” 

  


  “Uh,” Tyrande’s brain short circuited as Ysera grabbed onto her. Her face started to heat up. 

  


“I was… I was thinking that I’d show you my room? That’s where most of Ash’s things are.”   _ Calm down, Tyrande,  _ she reasoned with herself.  _ She’s only clinging onto you because she needs the support to walk.  _

  


  “That sounds delightful. Lead the way, then.” 

  


  —— o ——

  
  


  Tyrande could barely breathe from laughing so hard. “Oh, Ysera,” she managed to wheeze out, wiping her eyes. “You’re too funny!” 

  


  Ysera smiled sheepishly. “I try my best.” 

  


  They were sitting side by side on Tyrande’s bed, with Ash’Alah draped over Ysera’s legs as she pet her. Their shoulders were touching and Ysera’s hands rested on Tyrande’s thigh, much to her delight. 

  


“So,” Ysera said, smiling, “when is your husband coming home? I should probably leave before then, he is a touch too… loud for me.” 

  


  “Ah,” Tyrande sobered up at the question. “He and I… parted ways, much to the disappointment of my family.” 

  


  “You did?” Ysera frowned, concern on her face. “Why, if you do not me asking? You do not seem too upset.” 

  


  “I realised…” Tyrande looked at Ysera, at how comfortable they were with each other even after such a short time, how she had never felt so happy before. 

  


“I realised that I had fallen for somebody else, and that it wouldn’t be fair for him if I stayed.” 

  


  “Oh?” Ysera’s hand left Tyrande’s thigh to grab her hand. Her thumb slowly stroked over the back of her thumb. A somewhat bittersweet smile flashed across her face. 

  


“And who might be this lucky person, if they have managed to get your attention so?” 

  


 Tyrande looked at their intertwined hands and then at Ysera. Her eyes glanced at Ysera’s lips, and banishing any doubt she had, Tyrande leaned in to kiss her. The first thing she noted was how incredibly soft Ysera’s lips were. The second was the faint taste of forest berries. And thirdly, Ysera wasn’t reacting. Tyrande quickly pulled back, searching Ysera’s face for any expression. 

  


  Ysera slowly lifted a hand up to her lips. “I…” She muttered with a shocked tone. “I never thought…” A grin slowly appeared on her face. 

  


She threw her arms around Tyrande,  and the two got lost in kissing again and again, until they had to separate to breathe. Tyrande flopped back on her pillows, giggling like she was a little kid again. A deep happiness filled her entire being, spreading from her chest to the tips of her toes. Ysera looked at her, head slightly tilted to the side, smiling fondly. Tyrande lifted her head to look back at her. 

  


  “What’re you smiling at?” She asked, propping herself on her elbow. Ysera shook her head, smiling even wider. 

  


  “Nothing.” The Dragon leaned in for another kiss, and all was well. 

  



End file.
